


Another kind of 'storm'

by AlyChan



Category: The Hobbit (2012)
Genre: Anal Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Slash, Voyeurism
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-15
Updated: 2013-03-15
Packaged: 2017-12-05 09:48:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/721677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlyChan/pseuds/AlyChan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I due, nascosti nel buio, si voltarono lentamente uno verso l'altro, con in volto la medesima espressione sconcertata: gli occhi sgranati e la bocca semi aperta.<br/>Avevano sentito bene? Dwalin aveva veramente detto scopata? <br/>Come due ragazzini che stavano spiand… be', effettivamente esattamente come quello che erano in realtà, si spinsero maggiormente in avanti, pur rimanendo celati nell'oscurità e pigiandosi l'uno all'altro.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Another kind of 'storm'

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Princess_Kurenai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princess_Kurenai/gifts), [Pan Da](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Pan+Da).



Era stata una serata normale, assolutamente ordinaria e persino un po' noiosa… I tre Durin, zio e nipoti, avevano finito la cena e dopo una lunga giornata di lavoro alla forgia avevano solamente voglia di un lungo e meritato riposo.  
Fìli e Kìli salutarono lo zio e salirono al piano di sopra diretti verso la camera da letto con tutto l'intento di dormire dieci ore filate, mentre Thorin optò per oziare ancora un po' affacciato alla finestra fumando la sua pipa.   
Una leggera brezza iniziava a soffiare tra gli alberi, Thorin pensò che era in arrivo una tempesta, ed una tempesta era effettivamente in arrivo, ma non del genere che il futuro re sotto la montagna pensava.

CLANG!  
Fìli trasalì, un fortissimo colpo proveniente dalla finestra lo svegliò di soprassalto, ebbe appena la lucidità mentale per imprecare un paio di volte contro quelle dannatissime vecchie persiane, voltandosi dall'altra parte continuando a borbottare, maledicendo tutto quel vento.  
Clang, CLANG!  
Già ben sveglio Fìli questa volta sbuffò pesantemente, pensando che anche Kìli poteva alzare il culo e… Kìli? Dov'era Kìli?  
Il biondo si dimenticò completamente delle persiane e del vento quando notò la porta socchiusa e il leggerissimo brusio di voci al piano di sotto… forse Kìli stava parlando con Thorin… ma di cosa? E a quell'ora della notte? No, qualcosa non tornava e Fìli era convinto a capire cosa stesse succedendo.  
Si diresse verso la porta, facendo piano (non si sa mai) e si avventurò all'esterno, per poi trovarsi suo fratello a due metri di distanza accucciato nell'oscurità sui primi gradini delle scale, mentre tendeva l'orecchio verso il piano di sotto.   
Eccotelo il genio, pensò Fìli, ma che diavolo stava facendo?   
Si avvicinò piano, iniziando a distinguere la voce dello zio e un'altra tremendamente famigliare, ma di cui al momento gli sfuggiva il proprietario, poco male: tra poco l'avrebbe scoperto.   
Si accovacciò vicino a Kìli, che manco si scompose e non staccando gli occhi nemmeno per mezzo secondo dal piano di sotto gli fece cenno di avvicinarsi.  
"Dwalin."  
Sussurrò il moro.  
"Che…? Cosa c'entra Dwalin adesso?"   
Fìli rivolse lo sguardo oltre l'inferriata in legno che li nascondeva ed effettivamente vide Dwalin mentre parlava a voce bassa con loro zio di chissà che cosa.  
"Ma… Dwalin? Che ci fa Dwalin qui? E a quest'ora della notte poi!"  
Ma subito Fìli venne interrotto da un "Sssht!" stizzito di Kìli.  
"Parla piano non voglio che ci scoprano!"  
Spiegò il moro dardeggiando con lo sguardo tra i due al piano di sotto e la faccia confusa di suo fratello.  
"Veramente pensavo di andare a salutare, sarebbe maleduca-!"  
Fìli venne interrotto nuovamente dalla mano del fratello che gli premette repentina sulla bocca.  
"Fai. Piano."  
Scandì meglio Kìli, assicurandosi che quello zuccone capisse l'antifona e non li facesse scoprire.  
Fìli sbuffò piano bofonchiando un "Va bene, va bene!" alzando le mani in segno di resa.  
"Solamente non capisco perchè diamine te ne stai qui a spiarli…"  
Aggiunse in un sussurro rivolto a Kìli.  
"Mi sono svegliato e ho sentito delle voci, allora stavo per scendere a controllare, ma…"  
Iniziò a spiegare Kìli, non staccando mai gli occhi dallo zio e dall'ospite inatteso, tentando nel mentre di seguire almeno il labiale della conversazione.  
"Ma..?"  
Lo incoraggiò Fìli.  
"C'è qualcosa di strano, nel discorso intendo…"  
Riprese il moro inclinando leggermente la testa e aguzzando lo sguardo sui due, cercando di carpire qualche parola.  
Fìli continuava a non capire che cosa mai potesse catturare così tanto l'interesse del fratello, certo che ne aveva di fisse, Kìli, sicuramente stava entrando in una delle sue solite paranoie e ingigantendo una questione esigua…  
Infatti Kìli gli fece segno di avvicinarsi e ascoltare, Fìli roteò gli occhi al cielo, ma poi si avvicinò tendendo l'orecchio.

"Come i vecchi tempi, Thorin…"  
Dwalin poggiava la mano sulla spalla di Thorin e intanto lo fissava con un'espressione a metà tra la speranza e la nostalgia, un'espressione che forse mai avevano visto in Dwalin.  
Fìli effettivamente stentò a capire, presunse che la questione fosse l'imminente partenza alla volta di Erebor, la spedizione era ormai alle porte, nemmeno un mese e sarebbero partiti.  
"Non lo so Dwalin… poi ci sono Fìli e Kìli ora…"  
Thorin scosse leggermente il capo evitando lo sguardo del nano davanti a lui.  
Ora confuso Fìli lanciò uno sguardo interrogatorio a Kìli, che come tutta risposta alzò le spalle e gli rivolse uno sguardo esasperato che diceva "visto?!".  
Pareva quasi che Thorin non volesse partire per Erebor, forse per paura che l'avventura fosse troppo rischiosa per loro due: assurdo.  
Con uno sguardo i due fratelli si intesero al volo, non poteva essere quello.  
"Non possono stare parlando di Erebor, Thorin è decisi a partire, non avrebbe mai dei ripensamenti, nemmeno se temesse per la nostra incolumità…"  
Kìli aveva ragione, ma allora di cosa diavolo stavano parlando?  
Odiava doverlo ammettere, ma questa volta Kìli aveva ragione, erano incappati in qualcosa di strano e molto, molto curioso.

"Suvvia Thorin…"  
Ora Dwalin stava sorridendo, la sua espressione era decisamente cambiata e sapeva di… malizia? Poteva essere malizia, quella?   
"Te l'ho detto, di sopra ci sono Fìli e Kìli che dormono."  
Rispose nuovamente Thorin accennando a girarsi verso le scale, istintivamente i due fratelli si spinsero freneticamente nell'oscurità per paura di essere visti, ma Thorin non vide proprio nulla.  
Ancora più strano, a loro zio non sfuggiva mai niente.  
"Avanti Thorin, non farti pregare! Cosa vuoi che sia alla fin fine… una scopata!"  
Dwalin rise nuovamente e, sì, quella era decisamente malizia.  
I due, nascosti nel buio, si voltarono lentamente uno verso l'altro, con in volto la medesima espressione sconcertata: gli occhi sgranati e la bocca semi aperta.  
Avevano sentito bene? Dwalin aveva veramente detto scopata?   
Come due ragazzini che stavano spiand… be', effettivamente esattamente come quello che erano in realtà, si spinsero maggiormente in avanti, pur rimanendo celati nell'oscurità e pigiandosi l'uno all'altro.

"Shht! Dwalin per Mahal ci manca solo che svegli i ragazzi, che poi sul serio non se ne parla nemmeno..."  
Thorin fece segno di abbassare la voce indicando nuovamente la scale, inconscio del fatto che i "ragazzi" fossero già ben svegli ed ora molto interessati alla discussione.  
"Ahh, allora non dici di no…"  
Dwalin sorrise bruciando la distanza tra loro e poggiando seccamente una mano sul fianco di Thorin.  
A vederlo ora loro zio non incuteva il solito rispetto e timore, anzi, di fronte a Dwalin sembrava quasi indifeso e quella mano sul fianco aveva appena distrutto in milioni di piccole schegge tutta l'altera superiorità che solitamente lo distingueva.  
Kìli schiuse maggiormente la bocca, incredulo, pungolò il fianco di Fìli come in cerca di una conferma, che non tardò ad arrivare.  
"Kìli… forse sarebbe... meglio se… an…dassi…mo…?"  
Con la stessa convinzione di un bambino che rifiuta una caramella Fìli disse quelle parole strascicate per pure circostanza, in effetti… solo perchè era la cosa più rispettabile da dire, ma in realtà non mosse un singolo muscolo, così come suo fratello.  
Kìli stava per rispondere che, sì, sarebbe il caso, ma… le parole gli morirono in gola quando con uno strattone Dwalin fece aderire il proprio bacino a quello di Thorin, che tradì un basso gemito.  
Ai due fratelli si seccò la gola, stavano davvero per assistere a quello che la situazione lasciava ampiamente intendere?  
Thorin piegò il capo di lato, mormorando qualcosa che non arrivò ai due, le successive azioni di Dwalin poterono però dare una chiara idea del senso della frase.  
Dwalin lo strinse maggiormente a se e, alzandogli il mento con un gesto ruvido, rubò un profondo bacio dalle labbra di Thorin che gemette nuovamente nella sua bocca.  
I due "spioni" erano ben oltre l'imbarazzo ormai, non osavano muovere un muscolo ne' proferir parola, ma nemmeno sdegnarono lo spettacolo perchè, effettivamente, rimasero ad assistervi.

Ormai senza più alcun freno Dwalin passò all'azione, sollevò Thorin per i fianchi e lo sbatté sul tavolo dietro di loro con ben poca gentilezza e lì lo costrinse in un altro profondo bacio. Involontariamente avevano creato la prospettiva perfetta affinché i due fratelli non si perdessero nemmeno un dettaglio di quel rapporto clandestino, infatti si erano posizionati sul tavolo da pranzo con una bella prospettiva laterale che non nascondeva nessuno dei due ed anzi offriva una bella visuale di ogni particolare.  
I due osservatori deglutirono a vuoto un paio di volte, non osando incrociare lo sguardo l'uno dell'altro tanto era l'imbarazzo nei loro occhi, ma nemmeno a quest'occasione si mossero di un millimetro… perchè dovettero ammettere a loro stessi che, per quanto assurda fosse quella situazione, era anche maledettamente eccitante.  
Dwalin sospirò qualcosa all'orecchio di Thorin, facendolo lievemente arrossire, ma anche sorridere come mai in tutta la loro vita avevano avuto l'onore di poter vedere, era un sorriso timido, ma carico di lussuria e aspettativa.  
Thorin si slacciò i pantaloni e si fece aiutare da Dwalin a sfilarli del tutto, finchè non toccarono il pavimento con un tonfo morbido, dopo di che si persero nuovamente in un altro bacio mentre esploravano ogni centimetro di stoffa, ora scostandola e svestendosi ed ora tirandola per intensificare il contatto tra i loro corpi. Poco dopo Thorin era rimasto solamente con l'intimo, il possente petto che si alzava e abbassava ad ogni intenso respiro catturò gli sguardi dei due osservatori, che iniziarono a sentire delle strane, stranissime sensazioni dirette al bassoventre…  
Dwalin si era liberato della propria casacca e non ci pensò due volte a far aderire maggiormente i loro corpi in un bollente contatto pelle a pelle, Thorin mugugnò nuovamente qualcosa e Dwalin rise sommessamente affondando il volto tra la folta chioma dell'altro, tirando poi i capelli all'indietro e avventandosi sul collo con morsi e ruvidi baci.  
Kìli deglutì rumorosamente, catturando l'attenzione del fratello che quasi involontariamente si girò verso di lui per un istante, sovrapponendo le immagini a cui stava assistendo con Kìli… Velocemente come si era voltato Fìli dovette distogliere lo sguardo, certamente questo non aiutò a contrastare l'eccitazione che ora si stava facendo prepotentemente sentire.

Dwalin si staccò dal corpo di Thorin sogghignando soddisfatto e concedendogli un'ultima leggera carezza passandogli il pollice sul labbro inferiore, un invito indiretto che venne però subito colto dal futuro re sotto la montagna, mentre sia Fìli che Kìli non capivano perchè ora Thorin si stesse alzando dal tavolo. Le idee si chiarirono immediatamente quando lo zio si inginocchiò di fronte a Dwalin, iniziando ad armeggiare con l'apertura dei pantaloni, così nuovamente Fìli lanciò di nuovo una fugace occhiata al fratello, non potendo impedire a se stesso di immaginarlo al posto dello zio, con se stesso al posto di Dwalin… ora era magnificamente impossibile cacciare via quella scomodissima erezione malcelata dal leggero tessuto del pigiama.  
Thorin calò pantaloni e intimo insieme, liberando la svettante ed enorme (sì, lo era) erezione di Dwalin, indugiando quanto bastava per far fremere entrambi i propri nipoti, che ormai al limite dell'esasperazione ora agognavano di vedere un contatto ancora più intimo fra i due, vennero presto accontentati.  
Thorin si avvicinò subito alla punta dell'erezione, nel mentre scostandosi una ciocca che ricadeva sul viso con fare decisamente lascivo -cosa che face rabbrividire sia Dwalin che i fratelli-, poi si calò subito su tutta la lunghezza, ingoiandola quasi interamente e mugugnandoci contro. Kìli non riuscì a trattenere un acuto gemito, spezzato dalla propria mano che prontamente tappò la bocca evitando di farli scoprire proprio ora, nemmeno a dirlo l'attenzione di Fìli si spostò senza indugiare sul fratello. Il biondo non provò nemmeno a scacciare quelle immagini erotiche che vedevano protagonista Kìli, il viso arrossato e la mano premuta contro la bocca non lo aiutarono nemmeno un po', oltretutto, a evitare di immaginarsi di possederlo li, in quel momento, mandando al diavolo il buon senso che decisamente scarseggiava in casa Durin quella notte.  
Un grave gemito di Dwalin riportò l'attenzione di Fìli al piano di sotto, che nel ruotare lo sguardo riuscì a cogliere però un interessante dettaglio: anche Kìli era decisamente eccitato, lo confermava l'erezione che cercava di nascondere stringendo le gambe…

Thorin si muoveva con una certa sicurezza, come se sicuramente non fosse la prima, ma nemmeno la decima volta che lo faceva e per anni non avesse fatto altro… a questo punto il sospetto che questa supposizione corrispondesse alla verità diventò quasi una certezza per i due osservatori, sempre più eccitati.  
Dwalin accompagnò gli ultimi movimenti di Thorin con la mano, afferrandolo per i capelli, per poi strattonarlo poco gentilmente allontanandolo dal proprio sesso in un suono bagnato ed estremamente suggestivo, che non sfuggì affatto ai due nascosti nell'ombra, facendoli fremere ancora di più.  
Dwalin, sempre tirandolo per i capelli e sussurrando quanto gli fosse mancato farlo per tutti questi anni, face salire nuovamente Thorin sul tavolo, spingendolo infine con la schiena aderente alla superficie ruvida. Stabilendo un erotico contatta visivo Dwalin alzò leggermente le gambe del suo compagno, tirando con i pollici l'intimo sino a liberare la bagnata erezione di Thorin, "Siamo già a questo punto?" rise infatti il nano sfiorandola con un dito e sfregando lievemente la punta, spargendo il liquido preseminale e strappando un gemito un po' troppo alto all'interessato, che subito si tappò la bocca col dorso della mano.  
"Questo lo avremmo sentito…"   
Deglutì Kìli con la voce lievemente arrochita dall'eccitazione, Fìli non poté che confermare con un altrettanto roco "Mhh…" mentre si rendeva conto che in effetti non aveva occhi che per suo fratello in quel momento.  
"E cosa… avresti… che cosa avresti fatto..?"  
Riuscì a sussurrare Fìli, pur ripetendosi che era una domanda oltremodo stupida e che prevedeva solo un "sarei sceso a vedere" come risposta, cosa avrebbe potuto rispondergli Kìli?  
"La vera domanda è… cosa potremmo fare ora…"  
La risposta di Kìli lo spiazzò, non sapeva come interpretare quella lunga pausa e il fugace sguardo che gli scoccò l'altro, per poi subito riprendere ad assistere alla scena al piano di sotto. Decise di limitarsi a una sonora deglutizione e a uno scatto sorpreso quando Kìli posò la propria mano sulla sua coscia…

Intanto Dwalin aveva deciso di far impazzire Thorin, prima di scoparselo come aveva promesso pochi minuti prima, si inginocchiò davanti al tavolo, divaricando e portando le gambe dell'altro sulle proprie spalle prima di iniziare a sfiorare la stretta apertura con l'indice, forse solo per avvertire l'altro di quello che stava per fare…   
Dall'alto delle scale i due potevano intuire che Dwalin non stesse però affatto usando le dita, dato che le mani tenevano divaricate la cosce dello zio, mentre il capo si muoveva con sicurezza in leggeri affondi: lo stava stuzzicando usando solo e solamente la bocca… e questo era decisamente troppo per Thorin, che ormai stava annaspando in una serie sconnessa di gemiti e sospiri mal trattenuti.  
"A-avremmo… d-decisamente sentito… tutto questo…"  
Esordì questa volta Fìli, lanciando una veloce occhiata alla mano di Kìli, che ora stava pericolosamente salendo.  
"…Cosa avresti fatto?"  
Kìli gli propose la sua stessa domanda, incollandogli addosso uno sguardo saturo di malizia ed eccitazione. Quello, unito ai gemiti di piacere che provenivano dal piano di sotto, alla mano di Kìli in una posizione decisamente provocante e alla sua trascurata eccitazione che ormai doleva tra le sue gambe… fece perdere ogni briciola di buon senso a Fìli.  
Il biondo si avventò famelico sulle labbra di Kìli, strattonandolo per il collo del pigiama attirandolo maggiormente a se, coinvolgendolo in un bacio violento e agognato. Kìli dal canto suo non aspettava altro ormai, rispose al bacio con trasporto e fece finalmente salire la mano fino a sfiorare l'erezione dell'altro.  
"Ahh…ah…"  
Fìli rantolò per la sorpresa cercando di non fare troppo rumore, alzando involontariamente il bacino contro quella tanto desiderata carezza, Kìli non gli negò un contatto maggiore e sfregò il palmo lungo tutta la lunghezza ancora intrappolata sotto il pigiama per poi riprendere a baciarlo, smorzando quei bassi gemiti di piacere.

Intanto al piano di sotto Dwalin aveva deciso che Thorin era stato esasperato a sufficienza e che quindi poteva anche essere soddisfatto, infilò direttamente due dita nell'apertura del compagno, iniziando a muoversi velocemente dentro e fuori… facendo desiderare al futuro re ben altro al posto delle sue dita.  
"Ah… Dwalin ti prego…"  
Thorin aveva alzato il capo e poteva vedere il nano muovere le dita dentro e fuori il suo corpo, ma ora voleva di più.  
"Ti prego, cosa?"  
Sorrise sadico l'altro.  
"Ti prego…"  
Thorin si morse il labbro.  
"Dillo Thorin."  
Soffiò Dwalin.  
"…"  
Thorin arrossì violentemente, non voleva calpestare tutto il suo orgoglio.  
"Posso anche fermarmi qui sai?"  
Lo minacciò l'altro allontanando le dita.  
"…"  
Thorin si morse il labbro, di nuovo.  
"Ebbene?"  
Sorrise Dwalin, certo che molto presto Thorin avrebbe ceduto togliendogli quel piccolo sfizio.  
"…Scopami."  
Rispose grave Thorin guardando altrove.  
"Non ho capito bene…"  
Dwalin si era alzato andando a catturare il mento di Thorin tra indice e pollice.  
"Ripeti per favore."   
Soffiò poi direttamente sulle labbra del futuro re.  
"Ti prego Dwalin… scopami."  
Scandì bene Thorin guardandolo direttamente negli occhi, con tono di sfida.  
Per Dwalin era abbastanza, la sua piccola perversione di dominio era stata soddisfatta -come sempre succedeva anche quando erano giovani- e ora avrebbe volentieri accontentato Thorin.

Intanto sulle scale la situazione stava via via degenerando, sempre meno curanti di non essere scoperti i due stavano approfondendo l'esplorazione l'uno del corpo dell'altro, tastando ogni centimetro di pelle disponibile e laddove fosse coperta andando a liberare la pelle dalla stoffa, il risultato era che se ne stavano tutti e due a torso nudo con le mani ficcate nelle reciproche braghe, ansimanti e dannatamente eccitati.  
"Aaaahn!"  
Un gemito decisamente troppo alto li costrinse però a voltarsi verso il tavolo da pranzo e ad interrompere momentaneamente quello che stavano facendo.   
Dwalin era entrato con una sola poderosa spinta nel corpo di Thorin, che gettando la testa indietro ormai non si curava minimamente di non fare rumore e, anzi, si concedeva gemiti e sospiri tutt'altro che leggeri.  
"P-per Durin…"  
Furono le uniche parole che uscirono dalla bocca di Fìli mentre assisteva a quello spettacolo.  
"Fìli…"  
Il moro cercò di attirare l'attenzione nuovamente su di sé tirando per una treccia l'altro.  
"Fìli e se noi…?"   
Lasciò la frase in sospeso, ma non c'era bisogno di dire altro.  
Fìli trascinò il fratello in un nuovo bacio frenetico, rotto da ansiti e sospiri, mentre provvedeva a spogliarlo e spogliarsi del tutto, liberando i loro sessi ormai doloranti.  
Dwalin al piano di sotto emise un profondo verso gutturale accompagnato da una spinta tanto profonda che Thorin dovette mordersi il labbro inferiore per impedirsi di urlare, intanto il ritmo delle spinte aumentava, ma se Thorin lo conosceva bene -e lo conosceva molto bene- sapeva che ne avrebbe avuto ancora per molto.  
Intanto Fìli aveva attirato il fratello sino a farlo sedere sulle sue gambe, continuando a baciarlo e staccandosi solo per leccarsi velocemente un dito.  
"F-fìli..!"  
Kìli percepì una falange appena umettata dall'altro insinuarsi tra le sue natiche.  
"V-voglio vedere… ah-anche loro…"  
Ovviamente il minore non aveva protestato per l'imminente intrusione, anzi, ma aveva de ridire sul fatto che così non avrebbe più potuto assistere al rapporto tra Dwalin e lo zio.  
"Incredibile"   
Si trovò a pensare Fìli, che non aveva assolutamente idea di quanto in realtà fosse perverso suo fratello… col quale in effetti si apprestava ad avere un fugace rapporto sulle scale della propria abitazione, mentre loro zio riviveva i "bei vecchi tempi" al piano di sotto… be' se Kìli era da definire perverso dovette ammettere a se stesso che era proprio una dote di famiglia.

Girò Kìli verso l'inferriata, posizionandosi dietro di lui mentre il minore si aggrappava preventivamente al bordo superiore per darsi stabilità. Da quella posizione entrambi potevano vedere di sotto, ma effettivamente solo Kìli era ancora vagamente interessato a Dwalin e Thorin; Fìli non aveva altro interesse al di fuori del suo splendido fratellino, che al momento gli si stava offrendo, e anche con un certa urgenza.  
Infilò l'indice nella stretta apertura del moro, il quale si lasciò sfuggire un acutissimo gemito che andò fortunatamente a confondersi con quelli emessi da Thorin ora che Dwalin aveva deciso di cambiare posizione e il futuro re si ritrovava schiacciato a pancia sotto tra il tavolo e il possente corpo del compagno.  
"Fìli… Fìli muoviti ti prego…"  
Lo supplicò Kìli, che oltre a desiderare con tutto se stesso di colmare quel vuoto che ormai percepiva dentro di lui, sospettava anche che lo zio e Dwalin non ne avrebbero avuto ancora per molto (ovviamente non conosceva Dwalin sotto questo punto di vista).  
Il maggiore non se lo fece ripetere due volte, sfilò l'indice e posizionò la propria erezione contro l'anello muscolare, Kìli trattenne il respiro quando il biondo provò a spingersi contro di lui cercando di superare l'ostacolo dei muscoli, ancora rigidi, fortunatamente gli venne in aiuto la mano di Fìli che prese a carezzare la sua erezione donandogli un po' di piacere. Finalmente Fìli riuscì a penetrare con la punta del suo sesso nel bollente corpo del fratello, che contro ogni previsione anzi che aspettare che il suo corpo si abituasse all'intrusione si spinse contro Fìli. Boccheggiando il biondo constatò di essere completamente avvolto dal calore di Kìli e che questi stava ansimando quasi senza ritegno il suo nome incitandolo a muoversi.  
Fìli posò con decisione entrambe le mani sui fianchi del fratello e iniziò a muoversi sempre più velocemente, costantemente incoraggiato da Kìli che al momento pareva in grado di pronunciare solo il nome del fratello e "di più di più".

Se qualcuno avesse messo piede in quella casa tutto quello che avrebbe potuto udire sarebbero stati gemiti sommessi e mal trattenuti, chiedendosi come fosse possibile per la coppia "spiata" non accorgersi degli ormai rumorosi osservatori.   
Il punto è che Thorin era completamente sopraffatto e non desiderava altro che perdersi tra le braccia di Dwalin, non badando assolutamente a nient'altro, perchè in altre condizioni si sarebbe accorto eccome della presenza dei due nipoti sulle scale. Dopo così tanti anni si erano ritrovati quasi per una casualità, infatti Dwalin passava da quelle parti e aveva deciso di tentare la sorte bussando alla porta trovandosi Thorin sulla soglia, così in entrambi si era subito riaccesa una scintilla da troppo tempo rimasta sopita.  
Un'altra verità era che effettivamente Dwalin si era anche accorto della presenza di qualcuno sulle scale, che poi quel qualcuno erano diventate due persone e che ora i due si stavano dando da fare proprio come lui e Thorin, di fatto non gli importava di dare spettacolo ed anzi si sentiva quasi fiero di aver ispirato quei due giovani nani che indubbiamente erano Fìli e Kìli.  
Dal canto loro i due nipoti di Thorin avevano più o meno sempre nutrito dei sentimenti reciprochi, ma mai osando spingersi al di la di scherzosi baci a fior di labbra, "amore fraterno" dicevano loro ridendo, il fatto era che in quel momento c'era ben poco da ridere dato che stavano velocemente tutti e due per raggiungere un violento e desiderato orgasmo chi nel corpo e chi nella mano dell'altro.

Dwalin si concesse qualche roco gemito a voce alta, facendo scattare Thorin sull'attenti mentre questi stava cercando di non dare adito ad altri mugugni e sospiri, con non poche difficoltà considerando che Dwalin sapeva esattamente dove e come muoversi per mandarlo in estasi.  
"D-dwalin! Vuoi che AH! Ngh… V-vuoi che ci sentano..?!"  
Le parole uscirono sconnesse dalla bocca di Thorin, prossimo all'orgasmo che stava trattenendo da interminabili minuti gocciolandosi addosso e pregando per non cedere così presto (e qui 'presto' è totalmente opinabile dati gli standard di Dwalin).  
"Ahahah Thorin… Thorin e se ti dicessi che quei due sono ben svegli ormai da tempo?"  
Dwalin ghignò soddisfatto vezzeggiando con leggere carezze il sesso oltremodo bagnato del compagno sfiorandone la punta arrossata.  
"C-cos…? Svegli…?"  
Thorin non capiva e con la mente annebbiata da tutto quel piacere era davvero arduo connettere cosa realmente intendesse Dwalin.  
"Fìli… Fìli… S-sto p-per…!!!"  
Kìli era al limite, il fratello si stava muovendo con un ritmo furioso ormai da un po' e stava colpendo ripetutamente la prostata del moro mandandolo fuori di sé dal piacere, gli mancava davvero molto poco a riversarsi nella mano di Fìli, stretta attorno al suo sesso.  
"Ah… a-nche io…K-kìli-AH!"  
Fìli dovette cedere contro un ultimo e fatale affondo di Kìli, che si spinse violentemente contro il suo sesso facendo leva con le braccia.  
Entrambi si lasciarono andare a un coro di gemiti decisamente troppo alti per essere ignorati dallo zio, che in un tripudio di sensazioni contrastanti cedette a sua volta grazie all'ultima profonda spinta di Dwalin, schizzando il proprio seme sull'addome e il petto, ma anche scattando sui gomiti ormai conscio della presenza dei due.  
In quel momento la mente di Thorin cercava di lasciarsi andare al piacere, ma era bloccata dalla consapevolezza di essere stato osservato in un momento così intimo da niente meno che i suoi nipoti! Una piccola parte di se era addirittura eccitata dalla cosa, considerando poi quei gemiti che avevano rivelato la loro presenza davano ben poco spazio all'immaginazione su che cosa stessero facendo…

Gli attimi che seguirono urlavano a gran voce 'PERICOLO', ma sfortunatamente per i due nipoti l'orgasmo appena provato li aveva lasciati totalmente frastornati e accasciati l'uno sull'altro, così non si accorsero ne' delle risa di Dwalin ne' tanto meno di Thorin che infilandosi velocemente i pantaloni si stava dirigendo verso le scale.  
"VOI!"  
Quella voce penetrò sino nelle ossa dei due guardoni che trasalendo si voltarono di scatto verso il fondo delle scale, trovandovi un ansimante e furibondo Thorin, ancora con il viso arrossato per tutta una serie di motivi che includevano: l'orgasmo, l'imbarazzo e la rabbia.  
"Ohh ca…!"  
Kìli rabbrividì mentre lo zio li stava per raggiungere, con una velocità degna più di un elfo che di un nano, il moro agguantò il fratello per un braccio e corse tirandoselo dietro in camera, barricandosi all'interno e bloccando la porta coi loro stessi corpi ancora nudi.  
"Questa me la pagate cara voi due!!! Avete sentito!? Fìli! KILI!!!"  
Thorin batteva violentemente il pugno sulla porta, alternando con imprecazioni varie, mentre le risa di Dwalin sopraggiungevano sempre più vicine e il nano chiedeva cosa mai ci fosse di male.  
"Kìli, questa volta siamo veramente nei guai, lo sai vero?"  
Sussurrò Fìli all'orecchio dell'altro, come se temesse che Thorin potesse sentirlo.  
"Be'…n'è valsa la pena, fratellone."  
Fu tutto quello che rispose Kìli baciandolo sulle labbra e preparandosi ad una lunga nottata dove avrebbero dovuto fornire spiegazioni non completamente chiare a loro per primi.


End file.
